Kirlawa Freedom Party
The Kirlawa Freedom Party is a former political party in the Free Democratic Union of Kirlawa, that held seats in the national legislature for 109 years from 2085 to 2194. The party was in government many times, and two Cabinets (the 15th Cabinet from August 2089 to April 2091, and the 16th Cabinet from April 2091 to July 2093) were headed by a Prime Minister from the party. Manifesto of 2119 As Kirlawa Freedom Party we value a well educated population, with equal opportunities for all. We seek to let population make part in decisionmaking when they request so. We also believe in the freedom of the Kirlawan people, in brotherhood with the surrounding nations. We want a small and efficient government, with much options to be decided by the regions. The head of state should be more symbolic, true power goes out from the nation via the prime minister For better education, economical opportunities, better infrastructure and investment climate: Blue is the choice. Economic * Economic system: Kirlawa should move more to industries with added-value and have an investment friendly climate. Kirlawa therefore urgently needs to invest in a good maintained infrastructure (railways, highways, glassfibre), education system and to cut in red-tape. * Subsidies: We prefer private investment over subsidies. For sectors of national importance we consider interest-free credit * Minimum wage: for a decent minimum wage level, we should cut red-tape in order to lower the taxes, else companies flock out of our country Ethical * Abortion: We are pro-choice. A one month term is necessary to allow mothers to choose whether or not to keep their baby. We fear that if we abolish abortion in Kirlawa many women will resort to illegal abortions, dangerous for the lives of woman and child. Abortion is a decision only a girl can make, state cannot interfere in this. * Gay marriage: We fully support the Kirlawan gay community. Gays have to get equal rights: gay marriage and adoption has to be maintained in Kirlawa. * Recreational drugs legalization: for the legalistaion of cannabis. Harddrugs must remain illegal however. * Prostitution legalization: What happens in the bedroom is not something the government should interfere. We therefore want to maintain the possibilities for legalization * Euthanasia: In situations a Kirlawan cannot sustain his life, he may opt to put a decent painless end of it. Foreign * Provinces: We adhere to the subsidiarty fundaments of our Confederation; power should be vested in the level close to the people, and therefore we oppose against transfer of power from the provinces to the capital at Kirla's wish. * Juridical System:Kirlawan Juridical system's independence from the executive and legislative power should be guaranteed at all time. * Capital punishment: Because juridical system can never be 100 % trouble-free, we are against capital punishment. * Foreign aid: We only support aid if money spend does not end in pockets of generals and other kind of banana-republic leaders * Foreign policy: Kirlawa lives in peace with its neigbors and encourages trade. * Immigration: Local living conditions should be improved. We are against an open door policy, and therefore are in favor of closing the borders for those who would come to abuse our social system. Asylum seekers are welcome, but should make efforts to learn our language and habits in order to get a fresh start here in Kirlawa. Services * Education: We see education as one of the pillars of a good economy. Kirlawa should distinguish itself with a well educated population, not with being a low-wage dumpplace. Therefore schools should continue to be funded with freedom of education as prerequisite. Every young Kirlawan should enjoy free compulsory education until the age of 16, with an accessible higher education for everyone. Co-funding by private sector should be allowed. Religious education does not belong in our schools, every religion should organise this by themselves outside the school hours. * Social welfare: Social welfare is something a decent nation has. It should be used to help those in need to get a fresh start. The current system should be closely inspected to make sure that money spend in social welfare is effectively used. Cut the red-tape is here our motto * National healthcare: Every Kirlawan is entitled to accessible healthcare, but we opt for a more insurance based system for all. * Media: Media is something that should be free of censorship. One national talkchannel is not the only thing Kirlawans want, therefore we opt for offering a second channel with chart and alternative music for our youngsters, and third channel with classical music and culture. These channels may be privately runned. Timeline * 2083: Party founded by Danny Enescu * 2085 November: Our Party wins 14 seats (4.95 %) * 2086 June: Joins coalition with Kirlawa Green Party and Isilia Party. Louis Michel minister of foreign Affairs * 2087 September: Coalition built with Kirlawa Republican Alliance, Willumist Democratic Party and Altruist Union Party; Louis Michel Minister of Foreign Affairs. * 2088 November: Our Party reaches 73 seats (22.24 %) * 2089 August: Danny Enescu heads a coalition with Kirlawa Republican Alliance and Willumist Democratic Party * 2091 November: Our Party lost 31 seats and was back to 42 (13.76 %). Opposition * 2094 November: Party gained 10 seats and total became 52 (18.97 %) * 2095 August: Joined coalition with Willumist Democratic Party and Kirlawa Green Party. Philip D'Hasquière Minister of Foreign affairs * 2097 November: Party lost 2 seats and went back to 50 seats (16.31%). Coalition continued * 2100 November: Party gained 3 seats and totalled to 53 (17.70 %). Mrs Nicole Ioana Grigorescu elected as president of Kirlawa * 2103 November: Party lost 10 seats and became 43 (14.64 %). Mrs Nicole Ioana Grigorescu re-elected as president of Kirlawa !! * 2106 November: Party made a dramatical loss of 14 seats . 29(9.63 %). Nicole Ioana Grigorescu stepped down after unsuccesfull first round and backed Sebastian P Libber from Altruist Union Party. * 2109 November: Party regained 10 seats 39 seats (13.00) Joined shortlive cabinet in 2110 with Kirlawa Green Party, Democratic Socialist Workers'Party and the Whig Party. The cabinet fell in October 2111 due to the Anti-Soviet Bills the other parties could not agree with. * 2112 November: After an election victory, our party gained the second highest share in votes in history (18.57 %) and highest in absolute number (6.247.777 votes), which were good for 57 seats. A coalition was formed and passed with the Conservative Party and the Altruist Union Party. Four ministerial posts came into our hands. Victor Vladimir Carp was elected president of Kirlawa, with endorsement from the Willumist Democratic Party. * 2115 November & 2118 November:The pary suffered election losses going to a deep number of 33 seats. Opposition time is eminent. * 2119 June 15th:A congress is held about the future of the party. Some members of the Conservative Party joined our forces. The 650.000 members agreed to rename the party into Kirlawa Freedom Party. At the moment of the congress, early elections came as a surprise . * 2194: Party disbands. Category:Kirlawan Parties